Life Sucks, but Love Bites Hard
by Kiyoka Kurosawa
Summary: A story of two best friends and the Vampire girl caught between them. sirius-OC-remus, lilly-james. Disclaimer:Don't own so Don't sue.
1. Chapter 1

Hope you people like this. It's gonna be a Marauders story, but with a twist, as most fanfics are.

I'm only gonna put a disclaimer up on the firstr and last chapter, as well as the summary, so don't sue me!

Disclaimer: I don't own harry potter. It is own by a woman who thought that having a little boy survive a killing curse and growing up to only fight the wizard that tried to kill him in the first place would make a great plot, and by putting him in a wizard school would make for a grand old time.

* * *

Character Bio's and Prologue

* * *

Characters-

Name: Tsukiko Wakaouji  
Age: 15  
Height: 4'10''  
Looks: Short and Petite. Short, Black, and Spiky hair with natural Plum highlights(Kinda like Alice Cullen's if you have seen Twilight.) burgundy eye color.  
Personality:Pretty easy going and fun until you piss her off. Then you might want to cover you neck, or any other bit of expoused skin. Loves to stand in the middle of a rain storm and has a strong passion for singing. Has a very humourous and slightly perverted mind, but acts and her self in a traditional Japanese way.  
Important Facts: Tsukiko was recently transfered from Kyuketsuki Gauken (Academy for Vampires) that resides in Hokkaido (Northern Japan)  
Uses a pendant that goes around her neck to convey magic, rather than a wand.  
Speaks fluent Japanese but has a hard time with English (I'll provide translations, just wait.)  
Tsukiko is a Vampire (scary huh? yea, not so much)  
Studies Alchemy

Name: Sirius Black  
Age: 15  
Height: 5' 4''  
Looks:Dark hair shoulder length, with a built body and gray eyes.  
Personality: A two year old with a fifteen year old's body who loves to have fun and can't help but annoy people with out realizing it. 'clings' to people who show compassion or love for him. (background story later to come)  
Important facts: Nothing really different then from the books, so if you haven't red them, email me and I'll fill you in.

Name: Remus Lupin  
Age: 15  
Height: 5' 3''  
Looks: Sandy Blond hair with blue eyes. Not rip, but not lanky or out of shape.  
Personality: The smart kid who thinks before doing something that mildly represent trouble, but also has the tendency to go all 'manly' on a chick if he's really into her. (not manly like buff 'look at my tits, i mean pecks' but the more lustourous heart-throb with the amazing voice)  
Important facts: same with the sirius deal, just gonna put in the fact that he is a werewolf cuz thats pretty major.

James and Peter are not describe here, and thats because it is a love triangle between Sirius:tsuki-Chan:Remus.  
iff you want one then email me and I'll give you one.

* * *

Since this story will have a Japanese person in it, she will speak in Japanese allot through-out the beginning of the story, and periodically through the story, so Japanese will be in italics. I will use honorifics, but ill define then, and the same goes for names places and thins like that. if i use a Japanese word or phase ill tell you what it means.

* * *

preview of chapter 1.

* * *

Remus point of view-

* * *

"...So, Please welcome Tsukiko Wakaouji-San to our school with warm regards and wishes." Dumbledore boomed through the great hall.

Tsukiko walked towards the gryffindor table, blushing, probably shy by the way that everyone was starring at her, and the entire room was silenced. I saw Lilly jump up as Tsukiko walked past and offered her a seat only one person down and across the table from me. I would have been only the second person to great her if the other person she had been sitting by hadn't of been Sirius Black.

"Hey, you're pretty cute, how much English do you speak?" He asked putting his arm around her, making her blush madly, while giving Lilly a reason to yell at him. Right before she was about to give him a earful, and myself, along with the other fifty people in a three foot radius would have trouble hearing, Tsukiko's eyes got really dark and she glared at him.

_"BAKA(stupid/idiot) ENGLISH BRAT! _I can't speak language well of Americans._ BAKA." _She said, grabbing the attention of the entire hall. She stuck her tounge out at her and then turned to me, surprising me a bit, while making the heat rise to my face.

"want to annoy Tsukiko too, you?"She said. Tears threatened to fall. 'stupid Sirius, Knows exactly how to make a girl cry.  
I was pulled out of my thoughts just in time to see her leave. My curious side took over and I soon found myself following her down the hall. She stopped and yelled, not looking back. _"I can hear you! leave me_ alone!"

_"I speak Nihon(Japanese). Wakaouji-San, I want to apologise for Sirius. He's really Baka, so don't pay attention to him." _I said, Hoping my Japanese hadn't gotten worse because I had not spoken it in a while. She Stopped and turned, tears running down her pale skin. _"You speak Nihon? Well Arigato(Thank you) then, um, Boy-San(Boy)"_

_"Call Me Remus. May I ask you something?" _I asked.

_"Hai (yes), Remus-San" _

_That's When I noticed the way she looked. She reminded me of the forbidden Forrest's dark faeries that live along the rivers. Dark Hair, and eyes of a violet shade. And her posture looked as if she had been raised strictly traditionally. But Despite her looks, I couldn't help but wonder how she could hear me when I could barely hear myself even with my enhanced hearing._

_"How could you hear me? I was being as quiet as possible." I asked, but regretted it almost immediately. She stiffened and looked uncomfortable. I was relieved when she softened and answered._

_"I can't tell you that. It's secret._But maybe when I know Remus-San better, I tell. Only you. _Can you help me find _Gryffindor tower?" She smiled brightly. She was mysterious, and I wanted to figure her out. Something that I would definitely have to work on. But first. It would be a good Idea for English tutoring.

_"Sure, but after, I Think I can tutor you in english if you would like. Then I can introduce you to some people that won't act like Sirius. Honest."_

_"Hai! Arigato Remus-San"_

* * *

Hope that wasn't to corny for you, or confusing. if you think there is something wrong and you have a solution or idea for me, then please please please review or message me. Hope to see you in chapter 1! (IT will be LONGER! This was just edited to give you a feel of it. the actual first will be better.)

Jya-ne! (See ya soon!)

Kiyoka Kurosawa


	2. Chapter 2

chapter1

Remus POV

* * *

I never really thought about how I would fall in love. I had been told many times that I wouldn't make it, because I was too dorky, or spent more times with my books, than i did with people of the opposite gender. That was exactly how it happened before midway through third year. Every day was the same. I was abused because my lack of knowledge of females, they would say. I would leave the dorm spotless, and return after lunch with a black eye or a bruised stomach. Until I met Sirius.

Sirius was different. Instead of telling me what I lacked and then beat me for it, he tried to help. The bell in the tower rang four times, and I was late for transfiguration. I didn't care though, for once in my life. I was in to much pain to care. When I was about to pass out, hopefully for the last time, When a boy with onyx-coloured hair rushed past. He muttered a profanity under his breath and quicken his pace a bit. When he was out of sight, I sighed once more, and tried to pick myself up. A shock of pain coursed through me and I fell, and when I gave a scream in agony. That's when he stopped. I heard his footsteps come closer until I saw his feet come into my vision range. 'Oh great, just what I need. Another person to hurt me.' I thought.

"Um, Looks like you could use some help. Here." I looked up and saw him, hand outstretched, and a face that said 'I'm here to help.'  
I hesitantly pulled my hand up to his, and took it. He then, pulled me slowly to my feet, and helped me to Madam Popperry. After final classes were over with, I was surprised when The same boy who had helped me out 3 hours ago had come back. Then it was like the first day of kindergarten. You walk into the classroom and sit next to a person playing with Lego's that you've never met before, and five minutes later, its like you've known each other your whole life.

Sirius and I, well, you know, helped each other out greatly. He taught me about girls, as well as got me some of the greatest friends I have today. I, in return taught him, um, everything else, which showed if you had compared the semester before and after we met.

He's the best person I can ever know. He's my first friend.

* * *

(okay, I know that sounds like I'm about to start on a slash, but I not, promise. though this is a pretty nice pairing, let me tell you.)

* * *

"Same O' place, just keeps gettin' better year after year, doesn't it, Remus?" Sirius said to me, slapping me hard on the back.  
"Yea, your, right. It does get kinda boring though. we need some excitement. you know, something to talk about."

We approached the Great Hall, as James Potter caught up with us, with a depressed aura. "She rejected me, again. Honestly, how many times can a red-headed beauty resist the handsomeness of me?"

Sirius and I, as well as Peter, who just joined us snickered at his cockiness. "Sure James. Did you ever think it's the way you bug her constantly about your relationship with her that could be the reason she is always ticked at you?" I asked. When we got to the Great Hall, I stopped. I attracted the others attention to the figure in a hooded cloak, talking to the Dumbledore, and the slightly aging Mcgonnagal.

"Who do you suppose that is?" Sirius asked. I shrugged my shoulders.  
"Probably another transfer from that American school, Pen-dragon and Jenkins. Why do you care? It looks like a guys cloak, being black, instead of the red that the girls came in. Sirius, are you gay?"

He turned his head and looked at me, but then James in horror. "God, James! I told you not to tell him. He'd just want in on it! Stupid." We stood in silence for a moment and then busted out with laughter.  
"Good one. We better go or were gonna get detention the first day back. I've already got some from last years end of the year prank. I don't want anymore yet."

* * *

The first years took forever to sort this year. It was like the group was getting larger every year. When the food didn't come, we looked towards the Proffesors table to see Dumbledore walking towards his podium.

"This year, we have one transfer student. She comes from the wizarding school in Hokkaido, Japan. She speaks English, but it is broken and limited, so please welcome her as well as be a dependable friend. This is Tsukiko Wakaouji."

Every head in the Hall turned to the large oak doors in the back of the room. There in the same black cloak I saw earlier, was the figure, walking to the front, face concealed in the darkness of the hood. When she reached the front, the cloak was removed and there stood a dark haired girl, with pale skin and a white silk kimono with a black dragon winding up it. A red amulet hung loosely around her neck. She was beautiful. My heartbeat increased rapidly, when she laced a hand around her her amulet and whispered a word in Japanese. Then when she spoke, the soft flow of her Japanese filled the silence.

_"Hajime Mashite(Hello, for the first time.) Gonen Nasai (sorry) for intruding. _Take care of me please." She said, velvet voice repeating in my head,as I watched her take a deep bow. Dumbledore spoke up once more, "Since Tsukiko-San doesn't fully know English, I expect you to treat her with respect and teach her the right ways of how we live. She will be placed under the care of Gryffindor for the time being. That is all now, you may eat." He left and sat down when Lilly quickly got up, greeted her and lead her over to where she was sitting, only one seat over and across the table from me. My heart-rate went up again, and I felt the heat rise to my face when she looked at me.

_"Konnichi-wa Tsukiko-San."_That's all I could remember out of the three years mother had put me through Japanese when she remarried. "I'm Remus Lupin. You can call me Remus."

"H-hello Remus, do you know Japanese?" She asked, in broken English with an Asian accent. I was about to answer her, when, no other than Sirius Black would push Lilly to the side, and sit next to

"Hey, you're pretty cute, how much English **do **you speak?" He asked putting his arm around her, making her blush madly, while giving Lilly a reason to yell at him. Right before she was about to give him a earful, and myself, along with the other fifty people in a three foot radius would have trouble hearing, Tsukiko's eyes got really dark, like a burnt crimson, a very un-natural eye colour. She glared at him.

_"BAKA(stupid/idiot) ENGLISH BRAT! _I can't speak language well. _BAKA." _She said, grabbing the attention of the entire hall. She stuck her tongue out at her and then turned to me, surprising me a bit, while making the heat rise to my face. Again.

"You too?" she said. Tears threatened to fall. 'stupid Sirius, Knows exactly how to make a girl cry. She misunderstood me.'  
I was pulled out of my thoughts just in time to see her leave. My curious side took over and I soon found myself following her down the hall. She stopped and yelled, not looking back. _"I can hear you! leave me_ alone!"

_"I speak Nihon(Japanese). Tsukiko-San, I want to apologise for Sirius. He's used to girls that are different than you, so don't pay attention to him." _I said, Hoping my Japanese hadn't gotten worse because I had not spoken it in a while. She Stopped and turned, tears running down her pale skin. _"You speak Nihon? Well Arigato(Thank you)."_

_"May I ask you something?" _I asked.

_"Hai (yes), Remus." _

That's When I noticed the way she looked. It was different than how she was in the Great Hall. She reminded me of the forbidden Forrest's dark faeries that live along the rivers. Dark Hair, and eyes of a violet-red shade. And her posture looked as if she had been raised strictly traditionally, something very common in Hokkaido, Japan. But Despite her looks, I couldn't help but wonder how she could hear me when I could barely hear myself even with my enhanced hearing.

_"How could you hear me? I was being as quiet as possible." _I asked, but regretted it almost immediately. She stiffened and looked uncomfortable. I was relieved when she softened and answered.

_"I can't tell you that. It's secret. _But maybe when I know Remus better, I'll tell. Only you. _Can you help me find _Gryffindor tower?" She smiled brightly. She was mysterious, and that made me want to figure her out. What was this feeling? Something that I would definitely have to work on. But first. It would be a good idea for English tutoring.

_"Sure, but after, I think I can tutor you in English if you would like. Then I can introduce you to some people that won't act like Sirius. Honest."_

_"Hai! Arigato Remus."_

* * *

tell me if there's anything I need to fix, I love constructive criticism. And yes, even though I am a beta, I'm looking for one. I can only beta other peoples stories, not my own, so if anyone want the job, or needs a beta, HIT ME UP!


	3. Chapter 3

"You pick up on English quickly, Tsukiko." I told her. We sat at the small coffee table in the Gryffindor commons room next to the fire that was slowly disappearing into glowing embers. She looked up from the book she was looking through and over to me. Her pale skin was some what shiny in the fire light and her odd hair color popped. Her eyes, had a weird tint to them, burgundy I think.

"Well, I had three lessons before I was shipped out from Hokkaido, so not really." I looked up as a teardrop rolled down her face. What did I do? Had I said something?

--

Why were tears rolling down my face at a time like this? Since when did I cry? What was triggering this emotion that I hadn't felt in so long? His voice snapped me out of my mental interrogation. "Tsukiko, did I do something wrong?"  
Great, now he was worrying about me? It's just putting him in danger. I can't do that to the only person that I know here. Not Remus. "Nothing, Remus. I'm okay."

This is bad. I opened up to him. He's going to want to know about my past. It's over. No, _I'm _over. He's gonna die and I'm going to soon after. The Death Lord is going to come after me, and I'll be too dependent if it goes on like this. I already let him help me once. It cannot happen again. Never. Anymore help and I'll start having flashbacks of my recent past. I don't want that.

I moved from the table to the other side of the large room. What side had he said was the girls? Right? Left? Who cares, I think it was the right. Let's just go with that. I turned and dragged myself slowly to the right staircase, until I was stopped. A hand was placed just on my left shoulder, but it was different. It was my temperature, not the 98.5 degrees for most humans, but a cool 60degrees flat. That's not normal.

"Wait," He said, leaving his hand on me. I turned to him, wondering what else there possibly was for him to add.

"Tsukiko, uh, well," He paused for a moment, and looked me in the eyes with a pleading look in his. "It's rude of me, but stay. Please."

I felt horrible for doing this to him now, after I had lead him on so much. The thing was, I really want to stay, I really do. But I can't.

"I...," 'really cant stay. I can't be around you, because I'm gonna end up hurting you. ' That's what I wanted to say. I couldn't stay and I knew this. But what did I do. I took one look into his puppy dog like eyes that had fear written all over them, and agreed to stay. "I guess I can stay. It's not like I could leave right now anyway. Goodnight Remus."

-

That night was probably one of the most horrible nights I had had in my entire life. Not only did I actually get to sleep, which was very unusual for me, but I had a dream, and relived the absolutely worst night of my life.

_It was a dark and stormy night. How original, right?. Well, that's how it starts._

_Mom had just tucked me into my bed and I lied fifteen stories above Tokyo. I could see the bright, flashy lights out my window, but they didn't bother me much anymore. I felt my five year old body falling into sleep, but just as i was on the edge of unconsciousness, I heard and felt a large thump shake my small bed. Then a scream emitted from the far side of our medium sized apartment. Scared to death, I pulled my sheets over my head and told myself repeatedly that if I screamed really loudly I would wake up from the dream and Mother would come and comfort me. I opened my mouth and screamed until my throat was numb and my lungs were dry. _

_To bad that I didn't know that screaming like that would do two things.  
1. Halfway End my Life  
2. Put my name on a Stalkee list. Permanently_

_The thumping continued, only at a faster pace, and then as fast as it had started, it was over. I took the advantage of silence and ran out of my room and up the hall to my mother and father's room. I opened the door and shook on my dad but he didn't groan and ask what I wanted like usual. A streak of lightning passed through the sky and I looked down and saw what every five year old girl wanted to see. Blood covered his body all over and he was most definitely not breathing. 'DADDY!' I shook him, knowing it was a useless attempt, but choosing not to believe that he was dead. I looked over his body to the other half of the bed, the side that was supposed to be my mothers.  
I got off the bed and returned to the hall and quickly I got to the small living room. She, meaning my mother, was lying in the corner, and over her was a dark figure, clad in a very handsome black suit, and was, well, it looked like he was kissing her neck. The first thought of a smart person, would be to leave the place immediately and look for help. But I was only five. 'Mama! Don't die!'  
That,__ possibly, could have been the worst choice i have made in my entire life. _

_The figure turned and I could get a full view of him now. His face was covered with blood that I assumed of my mothers, and his fierce red eyes glowed with an intensity that made me feel like I was in a trance. He gracefully glided over to me, and even though my brain told me to run, I wouldn't. My feet were planted to the ground and my voice wouldn't come through when he got closer and looked me in the eyes, five and a half inches from my face. I didn't squirm at all when he lent me back and closed in. I supposed he was going to kiss me like my mother. I didn't know what I was experiencing then, but now I recognise it as bliss. That's when the pain came. His lips touched my neck and then he bit sharply into me, and I could immediately feel the blood leaving me. My sight was fading, and my fingertips were tingling, but I didn't feel the pain. _

_"Sanguine!(san-gwee-nee) Idiot! I only told you to take the adults, you bastard!" _

_It was a woman's voice, soft and alluring. "Sire her, before she dies! hurry up! Geez!"  
He removed his face from my throat and lifted my arm. He placed his moist lips on my wrist, at the major vein and bit hard, giving me another sharp pain, but this time, It didn't go away. He then retrieved a knife from the inside of his coat pocket and slashed his wrist, then placed it on mine, our wounds touching, and his considerably larger than mine. Then He murmured some words of nonsense and heat surrounded our wrists, like they were bonded. Then he spoke something of which I understood._

_"With the binding of our bloods, I create a new Dhampir. Out of the blood, she will receive the horrendous life that I have lived for two hundred centuries, and be damned to the hell that is called Earth."_

_The intense burning stopped and our wrists separated. I was then finally relieved of my hurt and pain when I passed out.

* * *

_

don't like this chapter... That's all I have to say....


End file.
